Clase 3-3
by lGenne
Summary: En la primavera de 1998 , un nuevo estudiante llamado Stan Marsh, fue transferido a la clase número 3. Este se extraña del comportamiento de sus compañeros ¿Por qué actúan como si Kyle no existiera? ¿Acaso tiene que ver con lo que sucedió hace 26 años? ¿Qué pasó en ese entonces? ¿Un estudiante de sobra? ¿Quien es? .:Multichapter:.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola gente. Esta vez quiero hacer un multichapter ^^ está basado en el anime gore "Another" muy buen anime en mi opinion. Así que, si ya lo has visto, ya tendrás una idea de como va a estar esto, y si no, como quiera se te explicará todo el rollo xDD la verdad me jodí mucho el cerebrito pensando en quien seria quien (?) pero finalmente ya tengo todo acomodado y la trama tiene congruencia. Pero claro, lo estaremos viendo poco a poco. Por mientras aquí les dejo el primer capi.**

**Advertencia: Como ya dije que está basado en un anime gore, habrá muchas muertes de personajes...y muy feas muertes TT_TT**

**Ni South Park ni Another me pertenecen.**

* * *

¿Has escuchado algo sobre Damien Thorn? Del noveno grado, clase 3_ "¿Había alguien llamado así en la clase 3?" _Sucedió hace 26 años. El había sido popular desde el séptimo grado. Era inteligente y tenía gran personalidad. Así que era querido por estudiantes y maestros por igual._ "Siempre hay al menos una persona así en cada grado." _Pero poco después que empezó el noveno grado, Damien murió._ "¿Qué?" "¿Cómo?" _Escuché que fue un accidente. Así que, todos estaban realmente conmocionados. Hasta que, repentinamente, alguien lo dijo... "_¿Dijo que?" ..._Señaló hacia el escritorio de Damien y dijo: ''Damien está justo ahí, el no está muerto.'' "_Eso fue..." _Bien, solo fue una actuación. Pero desde ese día en adelante, la clase 3 se comportó como si Damien aun estuviera vivo. "_Eso es espeluznante." _Continuaron actuando así hasta la graduación. La directora se encargó de que el asiento de Damien estuviera incluido en la ceremonia de graduación. "_¿No es eso algo bueno?" _Claro, si hubiese terminado allí. "_¿Hay más?" _El resto de la historia es...

**_..._**

El reloj marcaba las 5:44 de la mañana en un pueblo llamado South Park en el año de 1998. Un joven de aproximadamente 15 años de edad, estaba reposando en la camilla de una de las habitaciones del hospital. Se encontraba muy enfermo.

—¿Como te sientes?— Preguntó su abuela —¿Aún sientes dolor?

—No.— Dijo débilmente el azabache.

—Vaya manera de empezar tu vida aquí. Mi pobre niño.

—...Lo siento, abuela

—Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. No pudiste evitarlo.

—¿Mi padre sabe de esto?— Preguntó el ojiazul.

—Aún no se lo he dicho. Randy está en la india en este momento. ¿No es así?—

—¿Quieres que se lo diga?— Intervino Shelly, quien anteriormente solo veía a su hermano menor, Stan. —Tengo su número.

—No gracias. Lo llamaré yo mismo.

—Si, probablemente eso sea lo mejor— Dijo la castaña.

—Ese Randy es un hombre con tantas obligaciones— Cometó la abuela —En todo este tiempo desde que Sharon murió...

—Ese es el río que fluye a través del pueblo— Dijo Shelly mientras señalaba a cierto punto desde la ventana del cuarto del hospital tratando de cambiar el tema —¿Y puedes ver las tierras que están más allá de el?

Stan se sentó para poder observar mejor —...¿Te refieres a ese edificio?

—Si. Esa es la escuela a la que asistirás.

—Shelly—Llamó el pelinegro. —¿Es la misma a la que fuiste tú?

—Si, aunque eso fue hace 14 años.

—Así que ¿Mi madre también estudió allí?

—Así es— Dijó la castaña. —Mamá también asistió a la Secundaria de South Park.

—Las escuelas públicas son un poco diferentes de las escuelas privadas, pero sólo toma poco tiempo para acostumbrarse. Estoy segura que te acostumbrarás muy rápido.

—Eso espero— Murmuró el azabache.

—Estarás bien. Una vez que salgas del hospital, te ayudaré a prepararte para la vida en South Park.

* * *

—Oh, ¿qué estás leyendo ahora, señor amante del horror?— Preguntó alegremente Wendy Testaburguer, una de las enfermeras del hospital. La pelinegra giró la cabeza hacia la derecha encontrándose a tres personas que habían venido a visitar a Stan.

—Los dejaré solos— Dijo Wendy despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

Esas tres personas miraban fijamente al pelinegro hasta llegar al grado de asustarlo. Entre esas personas, estaba un castaño. El llevaba en su cabeza un gorro azul celeste con un borde y pon pon amarillo. Tenía los ojos color café y estaba un poco robusto. El alumno de la derecha era un rubio. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia la derecha. Tenía los ojos celestes y su rostro reflejaba timidez. Llevaba consigo un ramo de flores. Y finalmente el joven de la izquierda era un pelinegro, parecido a Stan. Llevaba un chullo azul rey con un pon pon amarillo. El trío vestía el mismo uniforme. Probablemente el uniforme de la secundaria que asistiría el pelinegro.

—Somos estrudiantes del noveno grado, clase 3, de la Secundaria de South Park— Dijo el castaño —Soy Eric Theodore Cartman— Se presentó. —El es Gary— Señaló al alumno de la derecha.

—Ah, un gusto en conocerte. Soy Gary— Dijo el rubio tímidamente.

—Y el es...

—Craig Tucker— Se adelantó el pelinegro de ojos grises.

—...¿Ustedes quieren algo?— Preguntó Stan.

—Oh, si— Respondió Cartman. —Gary y yo somos oficiales escolares. Craig está a cargo de las contramedidas. Hoy vinimos aquí como representantes de la clase tres...

—¿Contramedidas?— Interrumpió el azabache.

—Te acabas de transferir aquí ¿cierto?— Dijo Craig.

—Escuchamos que se suponía que comenzaras a ir a la escuela en lunes, pero repentinamente te enfermaste.— Dijo Gary —Así que decidimos visitarte en representación de la clase. Toma— El rubio le entrega las flores al pelinegro —Son de parte de todos nosotros— Le dijo —Te mudaste desde chicago ¿cierto?— Preguntó

—Si.

—¿Y allí asistías a una escuela privada? ¿Por qué te tranferiste?

—Por razones familiares.

—¿Esta es tu primera vez viviendo en South Park?—Preguntó el rubio.

—Si.

—Oh...Pensé que quizás solías vivir aquí.

—He estado aquí antes. Pero nunca he vivido aquí

—¿Te quedaste aquí por mucho tiempo?— Ahora habló Craig.

—No podría decirlo. No lo recuerdo. Era muy joven, así que ¿Quizas?

Se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Gary y Craig miraron a Cartman. Este, captando, le entrego un tipo de portafolio.

—Toma— Lo entregó —Te hice una copia de todos los apuntes del comienzo del prraimer periodo

—¡Gracias! Creo que empezaré a ir a la escuela a principios de mayo, así que los veré entonces.

—Um, ¿Randall?— Llamó Cartman.

—¿Si?

—Bueno...

—Randall...—Interrumpió Craig —Tu primer nombre es Stanley ¿verdad? ¿Podemos llamarte "Stan"?

—Oh, Claro.

Craig extendió su brazo —Esperamos con ansias poder conocerte mejor, Stan.

—Lo mismo digo. Gracias.—Dijo el otro pelinegro estrechando delicadamente sus manos.

Craig frunció el seño ante el contacto. Gary y Cartman se pusieron atentos.

—Stan, ¿estás seguro que nunca antes habías vivido en South Park?— Preguntó el de ojos grises.

—No que recuerde— Contestó el otro azabache.

* * *

Stan caminaba hacia el elevador de aquel hospital. Apresuró el paso al ver que este ya estaba a punto de cerrar. Afortunadamente pudo entrar. Después de que entró al elevador, el ojiazul miraba su celular. Viendo el número de su papa. Tal vez hablaría con el. Miró hacia arriba, había bajado al piso 7. El pelinegro nunca se percató de que alguien más estaba ahí. Atrás de el para ser exactos. Volteó hacia atras y ahí lo vió. Era un pelirrojo mucho más bajo que el. Era extremadamente pálido. Vestia el mismo uniforme que llevaban Craig, Gary y Cartman, a diferencia que el traía una ushnaka verde y llevaba una clase de muñeca colgando de su mano. Stan había notado que tenía un parche blanco el en ojo izquierdo y que el otro ojo era de un color rojo intenso.

—Oh, disculpa— Dijo el azabache levemente asustado. El pelirrojo no dió respuesta alguna. Tenía la mirada perdida. No se sabría en que estaría pensando el pelirrojo en ese momento.

El azabache miro nuevamente hacia arriba... piso 5...3...2...

—¿Eres estudiante de la Secundaria de South Park?

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer en el segundo nivel del sótano?

—Si.— Contestó finalmente el pelirrojo. Su voz era aguda pero suave y apenas audible.

—Pero el segundo nivel del sótano es...

—Tengo algo que entregar. Mi otra pobre mitad...está esperándome allí.

B1...B2...

Se abrió la puerta del elevador. El pelirrojo salió a paso lento. Dejando en al pelinegro quien no dudó en salir detrás del otro.

—Hey, espera.— Llamó el pelinegro. El otro paró en seco. —¿Cual es tu nombre?

—...

—...

—Kyle...Kyle Broflovski— Y sin más, siguió caminando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Stan.

* * *

**¿Y que tal el capi? Confuso supongo. Pero bueno. Eso se arreglará conforme va pasando la historia.**

**iUn review me podrá animar mucho para continuar!**

**Hasta pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

—Shelly, ¡Buenos días! ¡Shelly, buenos días!— Repetía el loro de la abuela de Stan. —¿Cómo estás? ¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días!—

_5:28, Miércoles 6 de Mayo de 1998._

_"¡Hey, buenos días!— _Dijo Randy en la línea telefónica. _"¿Cómo estás?"_

_—_Buenos días— Contestó al celular.

_"Aquí son las 2 a.m. ¡La India sí que es calurosa!" _

_—_¿Qué pasa?

_"Estas a punto de ir a la escuela ¿no es así? Esta es tu llamada de Tú-puedes. Sé agradecido"— _Bromeó.

—...Claro— Contestó el azabache adormilado.

_"¿Te sientes bien? ¿Cómo han estado las cosas desde que saliste del hospital?"— _Preguntó su padre. _—"¿Puedes escucharme, Stan? Quería decirte que-_

_—_Espera, la señal aquí es mala.— El ojiazul sale de su habitación hacia el corredor de aquella casa. Al llegar se recargó en una pared y continuó hablando...

—Estoy bien— Contestó ya con la señal estable. —No tienes por qué preocuparte.

_"Si, un pulmón colapsado no significa el fin del mundo, a mí me pasó cuando era un niño" _

—¿Enserio? No lo sabía—

_"Nunca te lo dije"— _Dijo Randy al otro lado de la línea. —_"No quería que te dijera que es hereditario"_

—¿Lo es?—Preguntó Stan.

_"De echo me sucedió dos veces, pero nunca más después de eso.''—_Comentó_.—"Así que si eres hereditario, ya lo pasaste.''_

—Eso espero.

_"Piensa en eso como algo que está del pasado, y disfruta de la vida._

_—_No me preocuparé por eso.

_"Ese es mi chico. ¡Saluda a tus abuelos de mi parte! ¡La india si que es calurosa!"—_ Colgó.

Stan miró el teléfono por unos segundos, luego dejo salir un suspiro y se quedó observando a la nada.

—¡Buenos días, Shelly! ¡Buenos días!— Repetía el loro.

—¿Sabías que tu también te llamas Shelly?— Preguntó el pelinegro. Aquel loro tenia ese nombre en honor a su hermana de ojos cafés.

—¡Animo! ¡Anímate!— Habló la ave.

—Claro. Gracias— Sonrió.

**_Flashback:_**

_—Prosiguiendo. La tercera cosa que necesitas saber para estar preparado es: Respeta siempre las reglas de la clase.— Le dijo la castaña._

_—Okay— Asintió el menor._

_—Las cosas pueden que sean diferentes a comparación de Chicago. Aquí el grupo importa más que el individuo._

_—Creo que puedo manejarlo— Dijo el azabache seguro de sí mismo._

_—Bien. Ahora la cuarta cosa que necesitas saber es-_

_**Fin del flashback.**_

_ —_¡Stan!— Llamó su abuela desde la cocina. —El desayuno está listo. El pelinegro se sobresaltó y salió de su trance.

—Dijo desayuno, Billy— Murmuró el abuelo de Stan desde su habitación.

—Buenos días, Abuelo. El mayor devolvió el saludo.

—¿Vas a regresar hoy al hospita?— Perguntó.

—No, ya me han dado de alta. Hoy comienzo la escuela.

—Ah, la escuela. Ya estás en secundaria ¿Verdad?. Ya veo, ya veo. Me alegra que te sientas con ganas.

—Estoy por empezar el noveno grado. El próximo año entro a la preparatoria.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que el mayor bajó la mirada triste. Algo estaba recordando.

—Si tan solo eso no le hubiera pasado a Sharon...—Dijo.

—¡Stan, a desayunar!— Llamaba su abuela.

—Ya voy— Gritó el azabache

—¿Por qué, Shelly? ¿Por qué?— Repetía nuevamente el loro.

* * *

Stan caminaba por los pasillos de la nueva escuela. El venía acompañado. A su derecha estaba su nuevo maestro de la clase: El profesor Garrison. Y a su izquierda, una misteriosa mujer que parecía ser la asistente de aquel maestro. Su nombre era Taylor, su apellido era desconocido.

—Espero que puedas llevarte bien con todos— Dijo el profesor —Si tienes algún problema, por favor, no dudes en hablar conmigo. Tambíen puedes hablar con Taylor, la maestra guía asistente, por supuesto.

—Sí, se los agradezco mucho

—Estamos encantados de tenerte con nosotros— Dijo la mujer de castaña cabellera.

* * *

Finalmente habían entrado al salón. Todos los alumnos estaban en silencio, estáticos, serios. Tal vez demasiado. No era como nuestro pelinegro se lo esperaba. Su nombre estaba anotado en la pizarra del salón.

"Stanley Marsh"

—Me, mudé aquí a causa del trabajo de mi padre— Habló el azabache en frente de la clase con un poco de temor. —Estoy viviendo con mis abuelos. Y, um... es un gusto conocerlos.

La clase seguía en silencio.

—Por favor, jóvenes, denle a nuestro nuevo compañero una calurosa bienvenida— Dijo Garrison. —Ayúdense mutuamente y trabajen muy duro juntos, para que todos puedan graduarse con la mejor salud el próximo Marzo.

La asistente asintió levemente.

—Stanley, ¿puedes tomar ese asiento de allí?— Preguntó el mayor.

—Si.

El pelinegro caminó hacia dicho asiento. Mientras caminaba, el estaba seguro de que vió al pelirrojo que se había topado en el elevador. Se sentó en su banco y se volteó hacia atrás para comprobar si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y sí. Efectivamente, Kyle también era parte de la clase 3.

* * *

Varios alumnos de la clase rodeaban al pelinegro y novedosos, muchos le hacían varias preguntas:

—¿Ya estás curado?— Preguntó alegremente uno de los estudiantes de la clase. Su nombre era Kenneth McCormick. Mejor conocido como Kenny. El era rubio, de ojos azules y alto. No tal alto como Cartman, pero su estatura superaba a la de Stan.

—Oh, si. Ya me siento mucho mejor— Contestó el azabache con el mismo semblante.

—¿Cómo se compara este pueblo con Chicago?— Preguntó nuevamente el rubio.

Stan sonrió —No es tan diferente— Contestó.

—¡P-Pero Chicago suena ge-genial!— Dijo otro rubio. Era Tweek Tweak. De apariencia inocente y ojos color verde oliva. Suele tartamudear y tener leves temblores, pero se veía muy buena persona. —Los pueblos co-como South Park no ti-tienen nada que va-valga la pena en estos días.

—Eso es cierto— Coincidió Kenny —Nada interesante sucede aquí.

—Chicago también tiene sus defectos— Dijo Stan —Es ruidoso y no puedes relajarte.

—Supongo que puede verse de esa forma si has vivido allí.— Dijo el rubio de ojos azules.

—¿Eso piensas?— Dijo Tweek —¡Me e-encantaría tratar de vivir en Chicago!

—A mí me gusta más aquí. Es más tranquilo.— Dijo Stan. —Y estás rodeado por la naturaleza—

—Esa es una opinión que sólo se escucha de alguien que ha vivido en Chicago— Intervino Cartman medio bromista.

—Escuché que tu papá es un profesor universitario— Ahora intervino Gregory quien había estado en silencio en toda la conversación. —¿Y ahora mismo está investigando en un país extranjero?—

—Espera, ¿Cómo sabes eso?— Preguntó Stan.

—Todos lo saben— Dijo Cartman. —Garrison nos dijo.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Y también sobre mi antigua escuela?— Preguntó el azabache asombrado.

En eso aparece Gary quien también estaba en silencio todo el tiempo —Prácticamente todos lo saben— Dijo. —La asistente también habló con nosotros.

—Es una lástima que no sea nuestra maestra guía— Se lamentó Kenny —Esta buenísima y tiene una gran personalidad ¿Verdad?

—Bueno...um— El pelinegro se incomodó.

—¿Qué clase de chicas te gustan, Stan?— Preguntó el rubio divertido.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?— Dijo Stan medio molesto.

—Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿En que país esta tu papá ahora, Stan?— Preguntó el rubio de ojos verde oliva.

—En la India, pronto cumplirá un año de estar allí.

—Wow, la India, Apuesto a que hace muchísimo calor alli. No soporto el calor— Se quejó Kenny.

—Considérate afortunado, Kenny— Dijo Cartman —Ni haciendo tu mayor esfuerzo llegarás a hacer una investigación en un país como en la India.

—Si, estoy consciente de ello— Dijo el rubio molesto.

Los demás rieron.

Stan miró nuevamente hacia aquel viejo banco. El pelirrojo ya no estaba ahí.

—¿Te pasa algo?— Le preguntó el castaño. Stan negó con la cabeza

—No, no pasa nada— Le dijo. —¿Y donde está el chico que me visitó el otro día? ¿Se llama Craig, cierto?

—Creo que no vino— Le contestó Cartman.

El castaño miró a Kenny de manera extraña, como si quisiera advertirle de algo. El rubio asintió levemente dando a entender que había captado el mensaje.

—¡HEY!—Llamó el rubio. —¿Por que no te doy un tour por la escuela durante el almuerzo?— Propuso.

—Es buena idea— Respondió el pelinegro.

* * *

Pasaron las horas. La clase 3 tenia educación física, así que la mayoría corría a todo pulmón sobre la cancha. Kenny McCormick sobresalía en aquella carrera.

—Se ve que tienes ganas de correr.

Stan levantó la mirada. Pudo ver como un rubio de hermosos rizos se sentó enseguida de el.

—Si, me encantaba correr— Le contestó con una sonrisa.

—¿Enserio?— Preguntó el rubio cuyo nombre era Bradley. —¿Entonces, corrías antes?

—Si— Dijo en tono de nostalgia —Escuché que tienes una enfermedad cardíaca.

—Nací con ella— Le dijo —No se lo que se siente correr...me gustaría experimentarlo.

—Tal vez...algún día podrás sentirlo— Le dijo el pelinegro.

Bradley le sonrió —Tal vez, Stan.

El rubio rizado frunció levemente el ceño. Esa molestia otra vez...

—Voy a...ir a la oficina de la enfermera— Dijo con dificultad.

—¿Estas bi...

—Sucede todo el tiempo— Interrumpió tratando de calmar al pelinegro. —Puedo llegar por mi cuenta— Dijo mientras caminaba hacia dicho lugar.

De repente llegó Gary un poco preocupado.

—Stan, ¿A donde fue Bradley?—Preguntó el mormón.

—A la enfermería— Contestó el otro.

Ambos se sentaron en el banco que quedaba frente a la cancha.

—Así que, ¿No compartimos educación física con las demás clases? — Preguntó el pelinegro.

—Las clase las clase tienen educación física juntos— Explicó Gary —Nuestra clase es diferente.

—Estuviste con Kenny y los otros durante el almuerzo ¿Cierto?

—Solo me enseñaron la escuela— Respondió.

—Ya veo— Comentó el mormón. —Si no somos cuidadosos, Craig nos gritara— Susurró para si mismo mientras miraba hacia el piso.

Stan no pudo descifrar lo dicho por el rubio.

—Gary— Le llamó para cambiar de tema —Me he estado preguntando...¿Donde esta Kyle Broflovski?

El rubio, quien estaba mirando hacia el suelo, abrió los ojos de sobremanera levantando la vista rápidamente.

¿Por que reaccionaria así? Pensó el ojiazul.

—¿Quien?

—El chico que se llama Kyle Broflovski. Un pelirrojo que tiene un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Gary negó nerviosamente con la cabeza.

—No lo vi durante el almuerzo— Comentó el pelinegro.

Stan miró hacia el techo de la escuela. Pudo ver una silueta de forma humana en la terraza.

Tiene que ser Kyle. Pensó.

Caminó a paso rápido, Gary lo miró extrañado...

* * *

Stanley había logrado subir a la terraza de la extraña secundaria, y como lo imaginó, ahí estaba Kyle. El pelirrojo llevaba consigo un viejo cuaderno con el que estaba haciendo un tipo de dibujo. El pelinegro no dudó en caminar hacia el.

—¿También estas viendo la clase de educación física?— Le preguntó el pelinegro. Kyle solo lo miró de reojo y continuó dibujando. —¿Te gusta estar aquí arriba?—

—No lo se— Respondió el pelirrojo en un susurro. —No tiene sentido verla desde cerca.— El pelinegro lo miró extraño. —Y a ti...¿Te gusta estar aquí?— Preguntó.

—No lo se— Contesto Stan. —¿Estabas dibujando algo?— El pelirrojo escondió la libreta detrás de su espalda.

Stan quiso cambiar de tema —¿Recuerdas haberme visto en el hospital el otro día?— Kyle negó con la cabeza —En el elevador. Te bajaste en el segundo nivel del sótano.

—¿Sucedió eso?— Preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Dijiste que tenias algo que entregar— Le trato de recordar Stan. —Estabas sosteniendo una muñeca blanca, ¿Eso era lo que teni...

—Odio que me pregunten cosas— Interrumpió el judío.

—P-perdón.

—Algo muy triste sucedió en ese día— Contó —Eres Stan Marsh ¿Correcto?

El otro asintió.

—¿Aun no te lo han dicho?

Stan sintió su corazón latir con rapidez.

—¿Decirme que?

Kyle lo miró a los ojos.

—Asocian tu nombre con la muerte. Pero no cualquier muerte...Una muerte cruel e irracional que tuvo lugar en esta escuela. Esta escuela esta en un lugar cercano a la muerte, especialmente la clase 3 de noveno grado. Esta mucho mas cerca que las otras clases—

Stan lo miró asustado ¿Que carajo? ¿Clases cercanas a la muerte? Entonces, por eso todos actuaban tan extraño en todo este tiempo. Se sentía confundido, tenia mil preguntas.

—¿Realmente no sabes nada, Stan? ¿Nada en lo absoluto?

—¿Sobre que?

—Lo descubrirás en su momento.— Frunció el ceño —No deberías acercarte a mi, ni hablar mas conmigo— Le advirtió.

—¿Por que?

—Pronto lo sabrás.— El pelirrojo caminó hasta bajar de la terraza dejando a un muy confundido pelinegro.

—Adiós— Dijo antes de desaparecer de la vista de Stanley.

* * *

—¿Te estas llevando bien con tus compañeros?— Le preguntó su abuela entusiasmada.

—Si, supongo— Contestó mientras veía por la ventana de la camioneta.

—¿Sucede algo?— Le volvió a preguntar.

—No, nada.

* * *

**Y aquí termina el segundo capitulo de este fic. Lamento mucho la gran demora.**

**Los reviews son aceptados. Me ayudaran mucho :D**


End file.
